


Appetizer

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: Today's Special [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Public Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Dean meets his mystery dom for the first time. A hard-on might not be the politest way to say 'Hello'.





	Appetizer

"Hello, Dean."

The voice is back and Dean freezes. It's the same gravelly baritone that had him on his knees just a couple of hours ago.

Dean is standing in front of the bar at the Roadhouse while Jo pours him a drink. She looks up and assesses the man standing behind Dean. Then she grins.

"So, you are Dean's mystery dom?" she asks brazenly. Dean gapes at her. Charlie, the snitch, will pay for this. However, his mystery dom is unfazed.

"Yes, I am Cas. Nice to meet you...?".

"I'm Jo. Please excuse my friend here," she gestures at Dean. "He is busy trying to hide his hard-on."

Dean is too stunned to turn around and face the voice. Cas, he reminds himself.

"I understand." The voice - Cas - says and comes closer. Dean can feel him standing only a couple of inches behind his back.

Jo is not entirely wrong. Dean's blood is rushing south but he is not embarrassed. The anticipation of putting a face to the voice and the rough hand that spanked him earlier is thrilling. Not knowing who ordered him to come on stage of an empty ballroom might be even hotter.

"May I touch you, Dean?" Cas's voice is low, promising. Dean manages to nod and Cas puts his hands on Dean's hips. He is not hugging him, though. It seems more like he is stabilizing him.

"Are you alright?" he whispers.

Dean takes in a sharp breath. "Yeah, I..." He clears his throat. "I am good, Cas."

Cas lifts his left hand and puts a business card on the counter.

"Call me, Dean. Whenever you want."

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes a second later, Jo glares at him.

"Coward! If you hurry, you can still catch him."

Dean sinks down at the closest chair and tosses down his drink. The card in his hand says "Cas Novak, Novak and Associates". It's his actual business card.

"You don't know what you are missing," Jo shrugs and goes back to tending bar.

***

"Do you know the parking lot at the end of Meadow Road?"

Four days. That's how long Dean stared at Cas's business card. Several times he got hard from looking at it and thinking about Cas's voice. There are stains on the card proving just how well Dean remembers that spanking session.

It's almost 9 pm. Dean is sitting on his living room couch and finally texting Cas. He doesn't know, though, why he picked an empty field at the other side of the town to talk about.

"The one where you can see all the way to the lake? Sure." Cas texts back a minute later.

"I used to take my dates there. Quiet and a great view."

"Have you ever gone there by yourself?"

What an odd question, Dean thinks. "Why would I?"

"To jerk off, of course."

Dean stops short and his heart rate picks up. 

"Can't say I have."

"Call me, when you get there."

"Now?"

Cas does not answer. Dean is pacing in his living room. Is he supposed to drive to Meadow Road now? It's at least a 30 minute drive. Dean's pants grow tighter at the thought of jerking off in public. He grabs his keys and gets there in 20.

"Color?" Cas answers the phone after the first ring.

"Green." Dean takes a breath and relaxes.

"Get in the back of your car," Cas orders.

Dean knows the backseat of his baby well. It's surprisingly spacious. Even more so now, when there is no one else to share it with.

"Put the phone on speaker and set it down next to you."

Cas's voice transfers well on the phone. The depth, the roughness is still there. Dean does as told. Then he closes his eyes and awaits his orders.

"Present your cock and get it hard. Now."

Dean hurries to undress and shoves his pants down to his ancles. His cock is already filled when he takes it in his hand.

"Make sure you're not covering yourself. Anyone looking through the window should see how big and hard you are."

Dean moves closer to the window. Being exposed like this is exiting. Even though the parking lot is dark and empty, Dean wonders how he would look like to a stranger. Naked, jerking off in the back of his car. Illuminated by his phone.

"Go rougher, faster!"

Dean picks up his pace. He moans loudly.

Cas's voice is demanding. "I want you to come in exactly three minutes. Not a second sooner."

Dean is already close. How is he supposed to last?

Suddenly there is another car. The lights are bright and focus directly on Dean. Dean panics and covers himself. The car parks right next to his baby. 

"Cas! There is another car," he shouts in the direction of the phone.

For a moment, there is no answer. Finally, the voice is back.

"I know. I had to see."

"Cas, is that you?"

The lights of the other car switch off and Dean is thankful for the darkness.

"I am here. What's your color?"

"It's just you?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas answers patiently.

"Green." 

Dean relaxes and turns to face the window again. His hands find his cock again, his erection still raging. Dean wonders if that means he has an exhibitionist kink. Cas turns on the lights of his car and Dean is again very publicly naked. Anyone passing by could see him.

"Continue," Cas orders over the phone.

Dean groans. He takes himself in hand, squeezes the shaft with every other stroke. Carefully, he avoids the tip of his cock. He'd shoot his load right away.

"Stop." Cas commands.

Dean gasps and stops. He is breathing heavily.

"Continue."

Dean's first public release is imminent.

"Stop."

Dean lets go of his cock and punches the back seat. Come on!

"Continue. Tug at your balls. Don't be gentle."

"Cas, Cas, I'll..."

"Stop." Cas's voice gets rougher.

Dean's cock is leaking. His balls are full, almost painfully hard.

"I am not sure if you should come tonight."

Dean whimpers. "Please."

"Continue. But don't come."

"Faster!" Cas shouts on the phone.

"Don't come." He insists.

Dean is a mess. His body is craving an orgasm, yet his mind wants to obey every order he gets. "Please," he begs.

Dean feels a chill when Cas warns him: "If you come without my permisson, I will drag you out of that car, bend you over and fuck you till you can't walk. I don't care who sees us."

Dean groans. Whatever Cas commands, Dean will do it.

"Please, Cas," he begs again.

The back door of Dean's car opens and the dom finally gives the order, "Come, Dean."

Dean immediately shoots all over his hands. At the same time he tries to look at Cas standing next to his car. He can feel the cold air on his skin, but his orgasm is to overwhelming to see anything. After he is spent, Dean's body goes limp and he closes his eyes.

"You are amazing, Dean." Cas's voice is now soft, reverent.

A hand is patting Dean's hair.

"Thank you for trusting me."

Dean revels in the feeling of pleasing his dom. He keeps his eyes closed.

Gently, Cas is cleaning him up using some tissues. Then he backs out of Dean's car. Before he can leave, Dean reaches for Cas and grabs his shirt. He opens his eyes and sees his mystery dom for the first time. Cas smiles at him. Gathering all his courage Dean asks, "Kiss me?" 

Cas bends back down and leans over Dean who is still spread out on the back seat. "I'd love to," he whispers and kisses Dean carefully. 

Dean smiles into the kiss. When Cas moves back out, Dean's smile becomes wicked. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Next time I wanna blow you."

Cas, a powerul dom just a few seconds ago, gets flustered. "Ye.. Yes. We can arrange that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos on part one. Part two would not exist without your encouragements!


End file.
